Untitled
by Mishymish
Summary: A little thing I wrote for all those KanzakiKikuchi fans...Not for youngsters!


This chapter contains no sexual aspects. However, the next ones do contain sexual scenes and details. If you're under aged, or if you're just offended by these things, I suggest you hit that back button on your browser...  
  
This happens in the first Okinawa episode...or was it the second...? Anyways...  
  
All of them were extremely disappointed with the rooms they have been assigned to.  
  
Take note: -Urumi's thoughts-  
  
=Kikuchi's thoughts=  
  
I don't own GTO...I wish I did, but some wishes are never granted...so here I am writing stuff from the top of my head...  
  
Some Things Just Happen  
  
Urumi Kanzaki can't stand the fact that she can't relate to the nerds in room 0800, so she goes outside for some peace and quiet. –If I hear one more words from them regarding Gundam or whatnot, I swear to mutilate all their gadgets and drench their CDs in sweet tea!!-  
  
She stepped outside and looked around, nobody was there. So she closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, savoring the silence.  
  
Right in front of their room was a bay window overlooking some of the beach and a full view of the cottages nearby. There were also numerous lovers walking along the shore. Some were holding hands, some were kissing and some were involved in public acts of affection. She had often wondered what it would be like to be a part of a couple.  
  
But she was too afraid to do so. She didn't want to end up like her mother and just be deceived by her father. In her head, that may be the reason why she never participated in a relationship like this.  
  
She never really knew her father and asking her mother about him would be too much. It hurt her to know what her father has done to her and her mother. Sometimes she wished she never knew.  
  
Sometimes in school, she looks at the way Fuyutsuki-sensei looks at Onizuka- sensei. Urumi has never given anybody that look before. -Mou! If they like each other so much, why don't they just ask the other one out! It can't be that hard...can it?-  
  
Going for a walk outside seemed like a good idea. She couldn't care less about walking around alone, she knows she'll be safe anyways, the couples are there and nobody can do anything to her. The only problem was her attire. She looked down on her black Capri pants and her white sleeveless shirt and figured that she had to grab a jacket and maybe a pair of sneakers rather than the strappy sandals she had on now.  
  
She walked back to the door of room 0800, an extremely short walk, and tried to turn the knob.  
  
It won't budge so she tried again.  
  
Still no luck.  
  
-Masaka! They've locked me out-! She knocked on the door, practically banging her fists into the wood. But to no avail, the nerds were asleep. She was about to knock again when she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yo, Kanzaki."  
  
-Kikuchi...-  
  
He was wearing a blue long sleeved and dark beige pants.  
  
"Doushite no, Kanzaki? What are you doing out here so late?'  
  
She gave a faint laugh, "I've been locked out. I couldn't relate to a word they said so I stepped out and managed to get myself locked out."  
  
He laughed as well. –It's good to have someone to laugh with- "Kanzaki Urumi, the genius, is locked out of her room because she couldn't stand the fact that the nerds know so much of something you don't?"  
  
"If you put it that way..."  
  
"Ne, did you try knocking?"  
  
"How dimwitted do you think I am?!"  
  
Kikuchi put his hands up in mock surrender and laughed, "Just teasing." He put his ear to the door and sighed, "These guys are deep sleepers, they may always be on the go when it comes to computer games and such but when you drag them all they way across the country, chances are they'll be exhausted. I should know, I was one of them."  
  
"But they were just so active while talking about Gundam just now! Ah...I get it..."  
  
"Sugar high." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Ne, Kikuchi, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"  
  
"I know I should be. But I wanted to go for a walk since I won't have a chance to go on a quiet walk in the daytime. Then I heard your loud knocking on my way down the stairs and I came by to check it out."  
  
"I want to go for a walk along the shore too, but it's a bit cold out."  
  
Kikuchi shook his head and walked to the bay window. "I thought so too but after observing the couples walking along the shore, I've noticed that 50% of them tend to take off their jackets and just walk in their normal shirts. That may mean that they all dislike their jackets or, the more reasonably explanation, it's not as cold as they thought it would be. After all, it IS summer."  
  
"Well put, you put everything statistically."  
  
"It's a habit I'm trying to avoid..."  
  
"Avoid? I think it's quite helpful."  
  
"To you maybe, but it annoys everyone else when I talk like this. I sound like a teacher."  
  
"I think it's cute."  
  
Kikuchi couldn't help but blush. "Eeto...Shall we go?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
The moon was bright and the only clouds were the thin and wispy ones. Both were walking along the sand where the water seldom reaches. They carried their shoes as they spoke and walked alongside each other.  
  
"...I tried to make it up to him by forging Anko's voice and recording it into a tape admitting what she had done to Yoshikawa and how she's fooling her own mother. I stopped harassing Onizuka after that, but Murai and his gang took a lot of work to get through. Especially when Murai's mom was involved..."  
  
-He is pretty nice...But when everyone else is here, he's always the quiet one, always saying only what's necessary-  
  
"Ne, Kikuchi, why are you always so quiet when everyone else is around?"  
  
"I only say what they should hear. I prefer to be eloquent rather that bicker on too much."  
  
Urumi smiled at him and again, he blushed. "That's the second time."  
  
"Eh? Second time?"  
  
"Second time you blushed. I've never seen you blush but now I've seen it twice." She walked closer to him, so close that they could no longer smell the sea, but rather, they smelled each other's scent. Urumi lifted her right hand and placed it on Kikuchi's cheek, "The perfect shade of pink." His cheeks turned red and Urumi giggled.  
  
His hands shook although he tried to steady them, but he finally managed to place one hand over Urumi's. Other than this, the only time a girl ever took interest in touching him was when shaking hands. He looked into her eyes, her unique eyes. =I could kiss her right now...But I just want to know...=  
  
"N-ne, Kanzaki, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"  
  
A strong breeze blew by them, blowing through Urumi's golden hair.  
  
The question surprised Kanzaki; nobody ever seemed to care about this aspect of her life. Kikuchi was the first to ask her this. Her hand dropped from his cheek, lingered along his jaw and finally stopped on his chest. Her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs.  
  
"Gomen nasa--"  
  
"No," She cut in, "Nobody ever seemed to look at me that way."  
  
=That can't be right...=  
  
"Maybe they do...Maybe a lot of them do, they're just afraid that you'd blow them off."  
  
"Some men...They're afraid that the woman would dominate them...Most of them seem to prefer the big-chested air headed ones over those that actually think. A great number of them only want to have sex with girls and then leave them...my...my father did that..." Her tears threatened to overflow, "He couldn't care less about me or my mother...all of them are like that!" Upon saying this, she broke down and cried.  
  
=Kanzaki's father...The only man she could have counted on never even bothered to know his own daughter...What a scum!=  
  
"Gomen nasai..." He said and placed his arms around her shoulders. He held her close as his chin rested on her head. Her tears soaked through the fabric of his shirt, but he didn't mind.  
  
"I'm sorry for bringing this up," He started, "but although you may believe that...I...I want you to know that I'm not one of them."  
  
"Baka! Can you honestly say once you're through with me, you're not just going to run off and leave me feeling helpless...As if I've been wronged again, and you had nothing to do with me?! Can you honestly tell me that?!" Her sobs were impairing her speech.  
  
Kikuchi pulled back and tilted Urumi's head upwards, "Yes, I can honestly say that I will never hurt you on purpose. If I were to love you, I would never let you go just like that, I promise never to run off and leave you feeling helpless and wronged...I know I wouldn't because...I...I...Kanzaki, I love you..."  
  
Her eyes widened and her sobs stopped, time seemed to stop suddenly for in that moment, Kikuchi's face cam in close contact with her and in the seconds that seemed like an eternity to Urumi, his lips were on hers.  
  
-Kikuchi...-  
  
=What am I doing?!=  
  
Instead of pulling away as Kikuchi thought she would, she took a step forward and pressed her body against his. Her hands came up to his chest as his arms wrapped around her once again. They kissed each other as passionately as they could, their tongues teasing the other and then moving together.  
  
-=I don't know what I'm doing...=-  
  
After quite a while, Urumi pulled back and looked away. Her cheeks were tinted pink. And so were Kikuchi's.  
  
"Kanzaki..." He gently said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I meant what I said."  
  
"I know...you only say what's necessary...And it was important that I knew before you did this."  
  
She looked up at him and took his glasses off. "Can you see without these?"  
  
"No...Blind as a bat..."  
  
"Good...I want to take you somewhere..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see...once I give back your glasses, that is..."  
  
-=End of chapter one=-  
  
AN: So0o0o...howdya guys like it? Please review, so my story could go the way you guys would want it to...For the meantime...I think you guys know what's coming next...So0o0...could you guys give me any ideas on where...you know...where it happens..?  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Please don't hate me if some of my grammar is wrong or if there are spelling errors!! I'm not perfect and all of this came form the top of my head!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!! 


End file.
